Jibblies 1!
by LegoMink
Summary: It's Pichu's birthday - and an insane photo - known as the 'Jibblies Photo' is loose, jibblifying everybody he meets. Can Pichu and Chimchar stop it, before it's too late? -Halloween Related, but not intended to feel too much like it-


_Eevee And Pichu show Special - Pichu's Birthday! Gone Jibblied! (A fake holiday chapter, that doesn't affect the story line! So don't think the ending affects Chapter 3 of The Eevee and Pichu Show - it doesn't!)_

This Special is called: Jibblies 1!

Announcer: Before we begin, I'd like to confirm you understand this. This was not made around Halloween, doesn't effect the main show. I mean, it's a birthday, not a Halloween chapter!

In other words, to the plot, this doesn't exist.

Goodbye.

Poochyena: Ah, ooh! I forgot my lucky blanket!

As Poochyena opens the cupboard...

Haunted Photo: _Why don't you come in!?_

Poochyena: Jibbly, jibbly, jibbly!

_Jibblies 1!_

_An Scary Eevee & Pichu Show special!_

_Wrote by the person who always writes these!_

_Ok, maybe it's not scary...!_

Pichu: Aww... he's adorable! Get a photo!

Eevee: Snap!

Pichu: That's a keeper!

Eevee: Where's Poochyena?

Pichu: I have no idea where Poochyena is. You better go find him! Make sure he didn't find our secret stash of video games again! (_Looks down at The Wall) _I hate you.

(_Eevee sees Poochyena)_

Haunted Photo: _Hello!!_

Eevee: JIBBLY!

Piplup: A, E, Something...(_ring ring)_ Chimchar, could you get that?

Chimchar: No way!

Piplup: But I'm busy tuning my costume!

Chimchar: And I'm busy _not_ answering the phone!

(_ringing stops. Piplup mutters under her breath 'I hate him.', then walks over to her phone.) _Look, you made me miss it.

Answering Machine: Hello, this is Piplup, leaving a spooky message. _Come on in here!_

Piplup: Jibbly, jibbly, jibbly, jibbly...

Chimchar: Piplup, I'm still not answering the phone! Still want me to answer the phone? What's that? (_during all this dialog, Piplup is jibbling)_You want me to leave you here, while I wander off? Ok!

Pichu: ... and your stupid face, and your _stupid _face!

Chimchar: Hey Pichu. Hey, Ditto!

Pichu: Oh, hey Chimchar. Don't you have some weird girlfriend to be annoying?

Chimchar: She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, she shivering and shuddering and singing about Jibblits!

Pichu: Jibblits... wait! Are you saying Piplup has the Jibblies?!

Chimchar: Pichu, I think that's sort of a _personal _question!

Pichu: We gotta hurry! Eevee and Poochyena are in grave...um... danger! (_runs off)_

Chimchar: I hate you, The Wall.

Pichu: Oh no! We're snowed in! I mean, we're too late! I know who's behind all this!

Chimchar: Blooky?

Pichu: No! Not Poochyena's blanket! There's this photo of a demon holding a stick that's on fire! Why is he holding that stick?

Chimchar: Oh, you mean the Jibblies Photo.

Pichu: Wait, you know about it?

Chimchar: Yeah, the one that called Piplup before I left.

Pichu: Jibblies by phoneline? It's worse than I thought!

Chimchar: Blooky must be stopped!

Turtwig: Dark Magician...that means you should send some chocolate to your _natural _friend.

Oh, Toon Alligator, that means you should _seriously stop hogging the pie!_

Gastly: Eh?

Turtwig: Don't look at me! The cards do not lie! Weird, I've never seen this before...

HP: _Come on in here!_

Turtwig and Gastly: JIBBLY, JIBBLY, JIBBLY!

Pichu: Castform, we need garlic, crosses, silver bullets, holy water and Pokemon Chronicles 2 through 4! Castform?

Castform: Jibbly! Jibbly! Ah...jibbly!

Pichu: We're snowed in again!

Chimchar: Ok Pichu. We're on our own. All the good characters have been jibblified!

Pichu: What about star-

Chimchar: _ All the good characters! _

Pichu: What are we going to do?

Chimchar: We going to hide!

Pichu: That thing is unstoppable!

Chimchar: We'll live underground, and slowly evolve into Digletts with _gross eyes_ and _claws!_ (_tuttut)_

Pichu: Sounds like a plan!

Starly: Yes, when it's Pichu's birthday, and there's an insane photo running round, there's no safer place for me than _in the shower! _My good man, please pass the shampoo!

HP: _ Come on inside!_

Starly: Ahh! Jibbly, jorbly, jibbly, jorbly!

Rayquaza: Ding-dang it, Dugtrio. I want me some of the giblet flu that's been going around. Sounds fun!

HP appears from behind a brick.

HP: _Guess what? Come on in here!_

Rayquaza and Dugtrio: Jiblet, jiblet, jiblet!

Chimchar: Oh no! Now all the other characters have been jiblified as well!

Pichu: Ahem!

Chimchar: Sorry. All but one.

Pichu: Thank you very much!

Chimchar: Well, time to start evolving into Digletts. Now, try to hide all your inner senses. (_sniff sniff)_ Pichu?

HP: _Come...on...in here!_

Chimchar: Not me as well! JIBBLY JIBBLY JIBBLY JIBBLY JIBBLY!

Pichu: Sorry. Makin' sandwich. What did you say?

HP: _Come on in here!_

Pichu: Come on in there? Ok! (_climbs in) _Whoa! Nice style! Hello, I came on in here!

Demon: How's it going man!

Pichu: Alright. Listen, how come you jibblified all my pals?

Demon: I just wanted someone to come on in here!

Pichu: Well, can you un-jibblify all my pals?

Demon: Yes, but you have to stay here for all eternity!

Pichu: Hey, no sweat! I love eternity!

Demon: Then let it be so! _Ereh ni no emoc!_

Chimchar: JIBBLY, Super scope 6! Whoa, the jibblies are gone! I'm safe! Piplup, Poochyena, you're alright!

Eevee: Umm... you guys? Has any of you seen Pichu?

Chimchar: What are you doing in my house?

A large door opens.

Pichu: Is it eternity yet? I'm pretty sure it's eternity. Whoops, it's 5 past eternity. You better let me go. Piplup's making giblets or something.

_The End_

Costumes for Pichu's party! (Halloween related! Or not!)

Pichu: Beetlejuice

Chimchar: Artie, The Strongest Man in the World

Eevee: Penfold

Starly: So So Deaf Recordings Logo

Turtwig: A fat kid from The Far Side

Gastly: Cacodemon

Piplup: Prince

Razquaza: Rev. Al Sharpton

Dugtrio: Doc Brown

Poochyena: Nikolai Volkoff

Castform: Ross from _You can't do that on television_

**Authors Note: This is based on a cartoon on a site I found. Here is the site URL – the toon is called 'Jibblies 2'.**

**Have fun,**

**LegoMink**


End file.
